Frosticons
The Frosticons are a tribe of Mixels with icy powers, and hail from the frozen crystalline shells of dead volcanoes. They are blue, dark blue and trans blue in color. Description Mixels.com Description Slow-moving and chillaxed, the Frosticons spend most of their time power napping in sub-zero temperatures. Members Flurr - Naturally curious, he can take to the air and explore the Frosticon lands. Slumbo - His strength is incredible, if you can keep him awake long enough to use it. Lunk - He's not the smartest or most graceful, but his ice exoskeleton makes him extra tough. Relationships Infernites Despite the fact that the tribes are based of opposite things, Slumbo gets along with Vulk and Flain. Despite this, however, Flain and Slumbo can't Mix at all, only turning into their log-like Murp. They are neutral with Zorch. Cragsters Neutral, so far. Electroids Neutral, so far. Fang Gang Slumbo dislikes Chomly and Log Toss, In Snow Half-Pipe, Jawg and Slumbo mixed, which means he could be friends with him after all. Gobba and Flurr seem to be good friends,too. Flexers Good, so far. Lunk likes playing slingshot with Balk and somehow seems to be best friends with him. He is also best friends with Tentro for that he helped him get to Balk's party and they work at the Hamlogna Sandwich factory. Flurr has also gone snowboarding together with Kraw. Glorp Corp Unknown. Spikels Unknown. Wiztastics Lunk seems to dislike Magnifo's shows. The rest is unknown Orbitonz The Orbitronz have not appeared in the TV Series yet. Glowkies The Glowkies have not appeared in the TV Series yet. Appearances The following list is of episodes in which all three members of this tribe are seen. *Elevator *Mixed Up Special Trivia *Their leader is Flurr. *They are the first group with a Mixel that has a neck (Lunk and Flurr), wings (Flurr), and the second group to have a Mixel without regular hands (Slumbo). *They are based upon the element of ice. *The tribe is one of the three tribes to not have any cycloptic members. *They invented Snowboarding as a sport for Mixel Land. *All of them have medium azure colored pieces in their LEGO sets, which before had only been found in the Friends theme. **This makes these pieces very rare. *Like the Infernites and Glorp Corp, the Frosticons are the primary tribe of their respective wave. *Slumbo is sometimes mistaken as the leader. *Since Wrong Colors, at least one of them have been in every episode so far, thus making them the most common Mixels of their Series. *It is good, probably luck-bringing, and the bomb to be a Frosticon, stated by Flurr and Slumbo. ("Snow Half-Pipe") * The Frosticons and all the other tribes from series 2 begin with the letter F. ** All of the Frosticons have the letters "L" & "U" in their names. * Their Max is an icy lizard-like creature. * All of the Frosticons are reptilian-like, possibly referencing the term "cold-blooded". Gallery Category:Frosticons Category:Tribes Category:Mixel Tribes Category:Characters Category:Series 2 Category:Mixels Category:Creatures Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Male characters Category:Ice Category:Blue